Monsieur Tisseur (OS)
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Plus personne à Cokeworth ne vivait plus dans l'Impasse du Tisseur (Spinner's End), hormis un jeune homme brun au sourire radieux. Slash. OS. Snarry.


**Auteur ** Westyversionfrench

**Titre :** Monsieur Tisseur

**Genre :** OS

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Snarry

**Synopsis :** Plus personne à Cokeworth ne vivait plus dans l'Impasse du Tisseur (Spinner's End), hormis un jeune homme brun au sourire radieux. Slash. OS. Snarry.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, comme d'habitude, et c'est bien dommage que l'univers HP et ses personnages relèvent de JKR. Toutefois, l'intrigue est pensée par moi-même.

**Correction :** Attention, je n'ai relu qu'une fois donc je pense que certaines choses m'auront échappé et que l'ensemble sera peut être un peu maladroit.

**Note d'introduction :** Hello à vous. Je suis sans émotion particulière ce jour alors que je vous propose ce court OS snarryste. C'est ma première sur ce pairing en tant que principal et l'idée m'est venue alors que j'écrivais l'un de mes nombreux drons, que j'espère vous pourrez lire bientôt et qui sera vaguement lié à cette fic. Ceci dit, c'est un peu une fic cadeau aux lecteurs qui célèbre la _**20° review sur Following Dad**_:P

* * *

**MONSIEUR TISSEUR**

* * *

Mildred Stepmoss poussa la porte du petit bar formant l'angle de l'ancienne rue principale de Cokeworth et alla s'installer près de la cheminée en claquant des doigts. Le barman, reconnaissant l'hébituée qu'elle était, se déplaça nonchalamment vers sa table pour déposer devant la vieille femme un bol de camomille fumante qu'elle huma longtemps avant de daigner la goûter. Depuis le temps qu'elle venait ici, Mildred savait que le breuvage était fort mais bon et qu'il la réchaufferait efficacement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à affronter la pluie extérieure qui battait la terre battue aussi fort qu'un tanneur son cuir rebelle. Quelques piliers de comptoir lui firent poliment la conversation et cela lui permit une fois de plus de rappeler à tous qu'elle était l'ancienne de la ville et qu'elle savait tout sur tout le monde. Cependant, alors qu'elle racontait pour la millième fois encore la mort de Tobias Snape dont le mystère n'avait jamais été élucidé, quelqu'un, assis près de l'entrée s'étonna :

« Tiens... Voilà Monsieur Tisseur. » La vieille moldue fut un instant tentée de l'ignorer mais l'appellation utilisée, qui lui était totalement inconnue, l'incita à lever les yeux de sur son interlocuteur pour fouiller le décor humide au-delà de la porte d'entrée qui était grande ouverte.

A quelques dizaines de mètres émergeait une fine silhouette, depuis l'Impasse du Tisseur, ruelle depuis longtemps dépeuplée au profit des nouveaux quartiers résidentiels de la ville. Mildred n'avait vu personne s'engouffrer dans ces ruines et ces bâtisses fermées depuis cinq ou six ans et s'étonna grandement lorsque le guet, sirotant une bière brune, murmura :

« Ce n'est pas son heure. Il sort habituellement vers neuf heures pour acheter du pain et des croissants et ne se montre à nouveau qu'en fin d'après-midi pour sortir son furet de compagnie auburn. » L'incohérence de tels propos hérissa l'antique commère mais comme toute curieuse de sa condition, elle savait qu'avant de colporter une rumeur, il était essentiel d'en saisir les fondations véridiques. L'antique informatrice suivit des yeux le jeune homme qui s'avança dans la rue et qui avait de grands yeux verts et une touffe de cheveux sombre presque surnaturelle. Mais ce qui frappait le plus dans ce visage aux traits maigres et osseux, c'était l'alignement martial de deux rangées de dents immaculées qui colportait au monde un bonheur saugrenu, sorti d'on ne sait où.

L'observateur anonyme répondit à quelqu'un qui demanda :

« Qui est-ce ?

-Un jeune homme de Londres. Il est arrivé depuis quelques mois et a acheté la vieille demeure des Snape. Enfin, c'est sans doute possible puisque le fils Snape n'as plus reparu depuis des années. Peut être bien qu'il est mort, comme son père. » Mildred s'autorisa une réplique brève :

« Severus Snape a toujours eu un comportement aussi étrange que son nom. Un triste enfant que cet adulte disparu. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis une vingtaine d'années. Il détestait ce lieu autant que ces habitants. » L'inconnu informé rétorqua, en reniflant :

« M'est avis que le bonhomme a vécu là jusqu'à peu : personne ne pouvait ouvrir la porte au risque de se prendre une brimade d'un mauvais tour. La demeure semblait bien garnie en pièges à voleurs.

-J'ai toujours dit que la mère de ce garçon était sauvage et qu'elle lui avait tout transmis de son étrangeté. » Mildred avait côtoyée la mère de Tobias Snape et avait entendu d'elle bien du mal de sa bru. Pour sa part, elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'Eileen Prince n'était pas toute innocente dans l'empoisonnement du verre d'eau sucrée qu'Elizor Snape avait un jour avalé au saut du lit.

« Toujours est-il que le garçon vient depuis longtemps maintenant et qu'il a de drôles d'air lorsqu'il sort de la maison. » Mildred tiqua.

« Quel drôle d'air a-t-il ce citadin qui te fait tant causer ? » L'espion du dimanche qui redemandait alors un verre haussa les épaules en souriant :

« Tu l'as vu toi même, ancienne. Il a l'œil satisfait et le sourire facile » Mildred renifla, méfiante. Certes l'inconnu était joyeux pour une raison obscure qu'elle ne situait pas, mais il y avait de nos jours toute une tripotée d'originaux heureux. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Mildred n'avait étonnamment pas quitté sa chaise au coin du feu, le frêle garçon repassa, cette fois tiré par un étrange animal long et maigre qui avançait avec fureur. Mildred laissa sa bouche s'arrondir d'un O incrédule et songea que l'homme au bar n'avait pas tort et qu'il s'agissait bien d'un furet. Cette singularité presque cocasse lui rappela un instant le jeune Severus qui, dès son enfance, avait développé un goût étrange pour les créatures délaissées, les animaux blessés et les gens curieux. Quelque chose dans ce garçon, lui rappelait l'enfant aigre et solitaire qu'elle avait gardé quelquefois.

Depuis ce jour-là, la vieille femme avait décidé de bousculer un petit peu ses habitudes pour avoir l'occasion d'observer de ses propres yeux l'étranger dont elle avait ignorée l'existence pendant de si longs mois. Elle avait tenté de se lever tôt pour vérifier depuis son carreau qu'un jeune homme dévalisait bien chaque matin la boulangerie du quartier mais point de Monsieur Tisseur pendant une semaine qu'elle enquêta. Alors, elle avait décidé de déambuler avec son chien en laisse tous les après-midi à l'heure du goûter dans l'espoir de rencontrer encore le furet. Mais là encore, son entreprise n'avait été qu'un large échec. Ruminant, elle avait alors décidé d'en apprendre plus en faisant parler le mystérieux bavard du bar des Quatre Fers mais le malotru l'avait envoyée paître en arguant qu'il ne s'adressait pas aux médisantes. Suite à cela, l'audacieux avait été flanqué à la porte de l'honnête commerce qui défendait ses mascottes. Alors, elle n'avait pu que passer son temps à la table tant aimée le plus clair de la journée et enfin un jour elle les vit.

* * *

**SSHP**

* * *

C'était une matinée fraîche d'automne où les feuilles avaient recouvert la rue et paraient celles-ci de pavés éphémères aux formes irrégulières qui ployaient sous le talon et glissaient en chantant. Harry s'était levé de bonne heure et était allé chercher du pain pour le petit-déjeuner. Il avait perdue cette habitude lorsqu'ils avaient dû se préoccuper du déménagement et qu'il avait la tête aussi encombrée que leur salon de cartons. Severus s'était renfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant et le jeune homme était trop préoccupé par cette humeur taciturne pour se laisser distraire par la futilité d'un petit-déjeuner. Le petit garçon qui gambadait en riant de lui au coin de la rue en foulées irrégulières avait également occupé une grande partie de ses journées. De ce fait, il ne quittait plus l'Impasse du Tisseur que par cheminette et ne sortait presque plus du côté moldu. Il avait confié Lucile, le furet domestique de leur fils, à Hagrid, le temps qu'ils aient à nouveau le temps de s'en occuper correctement.

Ses promenades avec l'animal lui manquaient. C'étaient les seules qu'il s'autorisait pour être un peu seul et se vider la tête. Severus était profondément fâché avec les Moldus, aussi ne sortait-il plus que du côté sorcier et laissait croire à Cokeworth tout entier qu'il ne vivait plus là depuis des lustres. Mais Harry lui, était curieux de découvrir la ville natale de sa mère et celle qui avait tant causé de tort à son amant. Il déambulait alors, jaugeait d'un œil aimable ses voisins et rentrait après s'être demandé qui de ceux-là avaient pu humilier le petit Severus, plusieurs décennies plus tôt. Il soupirait alors, un peu attristé, et se glissait souvent sur le canapé près de Severus qui lisait. Il posait sa tête sur son épaule, embrassait son cou et l'enserrait d'un bras, mais ne disait jamais rien. Généralement, le maître des potions quittait sa lecture des yeux, pendant quelques secondes, et lui accordait une œillade suspicieuse. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il reprenait son volume là où il s'était arrêté, bien que son froncement de sourcils ne s'estompe pas.

Quand leur fils était né, Harry avait passé tout son temps à l'observer. Il savait que Severus attendait la nuit pour se faufiler dans la petite chambre qu'ils avaient magiquement édifiée (en rapetissant le salon déjà exigu), pour caresser les cheveux noirs de leur bébé, déposant probablement un baiser ou deux sur ses petites mains potelées. Il savait également que son ancien professeur de potions s'était résigné à ne pas avoir d'enfants et que la surprise de sa grossesse les avait tous les deux autant prix au dépourvu. Harry soupçonnait la capacité de Severus à enfanter à l'addition de potions d'une magie contestable à laquelle le potionniste avait été soumis lorsqu'il servait pour le compte de Voldemort. Severus n'en parlait pas, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais accepté de boire une potion que Severus n'avait pas préparée et goûtée devant lui. Cela, ajouté à la magie instable du Mage Noir à proximité avait probablement changé quelque chose et permis ce miracle de vie né de l'Être de la Mort. Toujours était-il qu'un jour, Severus était venu trouver Harry, plus blanc que blanc, et lui avait annoncé attendre un enfant. Harry l'avait fixé avec incrédulité avant d'exploser de joie. Severus l'avait seulement serré contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi penser, et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé pendant des jours, trop perturbés.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui. A ce moment là surgit une furie brune qui lui sauta dessus.

« Alban ! » s'exclama quelqu'un d'une voix sévère alors qu'il réceptionnait son fils. L'ancien Gryffondor sourit à l'homme qui faisait demi-tour pour le débarrasser du gamin bondissant.

« Est-ce que tout est en ordre ? » Harry hocha la tête et sourit :

« J'ai tout fermé à clé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre le panneau. » Severus hocha la tête, son regard parcourant tout de même l'austère façade de la maison qui l'avait vu naître.

« Cet endroit ne me manquera pas. » Harry haussa les épaules et caressa la tête d'Alban qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, les yeux fixés sur le ventre de son père.

« Moi j'aimais bien la maison. » osa-t-il répliquer de sa petite voix. Harry lui prit la main et expliqua probablement pour la dixième fois depuis l'annonce du déménagement :

« Moi aussi. Mais maintenant que tu vas avoir un petit-frère, il n'y a plus assez de place. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon grand, la nouvelle maison est très bien aussi. » Alban fit la moue puis demanda :

« Il y aura un jardin ? » Harry fit non de la tête.

« Non, c'est aussi en ville que nous serons. Mais tu verras, Londres est très beau à cette saison. » Alban grogna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas et Severus les coupa, les fixant avec une pointe d'incompréhension :

« Allons-y. Ce serait imprudent de s'attarder. »

Le jeune Potter leva les yeux et remarqua une très vieille femme qui fixait son amant d'un air scandalisé. Il grimaça. C'était sûrement un peu inconscient de leur part de se montrer aux yeux de tous du côté moldu mais Severus pensait qu'il était nécessaire qu'on les voit s'en aller avec leurs valises et un camion de déménagement pour que les gens propagent la nouvelle de la vente de leur maison. Severus dépassa l'inconnue et fit seulement d'une voix grave :

« Bonjour Mildred. » Elle balbutia quelque chose en retour mais ne pouvait que regarder le petit garçon qui la fixait, un peu inquiet, avec de l'incrédulité dans les yeux. Harry imaginait aisément ce qu'elle devait penser. Et elle ne se trompait pas. Il prit fermement son fils par la main et rejoignit Severus à grands pas. Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges passagers du camion de déménagement et le conducteur leur demanda :

« Où allons-nous ? » Severus se crispa sur son siège mais daigna gronder :

« Square Grimmauld, Londres. »

* * *

**Fin de l'OS**

* * *

**[1] **J'ai dit l'autre jour à une amie que JAMAIS je n'appellerais un de mes personnages « Lucile » parce que c'est un prénom que je n'aime pas des masses, bref bref. Mais pour un furet, l'idée m'amusait xD

**[2] **Je ne l'ai pas précisé mais il va de soi que Mildred ne voit pas le ventre protubérant de Severus habilement caché sous un sort. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle fixe l'enfant qui ressemble autant à l'un qu'à l'autre des pères mais sans réellement comprendre.

**Note de Fin :** J'ai écrit ceci d'une traite et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut, je vous l'avoue. J'ai conscience que certaines phrases sont longues et peut être difficiles à comprendre mais je ne me voyais pas les scinder, ça aurait donné un rythme haché. Mais j'aime assez l'atmosphère. Je pense que j'aurais pu développer davantage, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais en tête sur ces deux là et tout ce que je voulais évacuer.

* * *

Je ne suis pas une mangeuse de reviews mais il faut quand même que je vous dise qu'elles me sont utiles dans la mesure où je peux retravailler mieux la fic commentée et celles à venir. Votre avis compte donc ;) Alors n'oubliez pas le petit rectangle magique :D


End file.
